priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 11
Season 11 (1982-1983) Pricing game calendar for Season 11, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (457):''' September 6-10 * At some point this season, cash games appear to begin to be played instead of car games again, although not as frequently as before 1981; this seems to become a more regular occurrence after Plinko is introduced in January. It is also possible that some of these shows simply have non-car games played for cars, as our records of this happening are woefully incomplete. '''Week 2 (458):''' September 13-17 '''Week 3 (459):''' September 20-24 * Bob declares that Monday show is Price's 2,254th episode; in reality, it is the 2,203rd episode. * On Monday, Double Prices is played for a car. * During Thursday's credits, Johnny announces that contestant Yvonne was found after the taping to be ineligible and would not receive her prizes. '''Week 4 (460):''' September 27-October 1 * On Wednesday, a refrigerator being offered in Shell Game refuse to stay shut as Holly attempts to close it, resulting in what has come to be known as the first of her "great appliance battles." * By Wednesday, the large gap in the bottom of the Temptation board has been filled in. * During Wednesday's credits, Johnny announces that contestant Susan was found after the taping to be ineligible and would not receive her prizes. '''Week 5 (461):''' October 4-8 '''Week 6 (462):''' October 11-15 '''Week 7 (463):''' October 18-22 * On Tuesday, Hurdles is still using its original "OOPS" loss graphic. '''Week 8 (464):''' October 25-29 * Tuesday is believed to mark the introduction of the second Barker Wall. * Tuesday is believed to mark the introduction of a change in the Turntable walls: The familiar purple-red-orange pattern is placed on the front of the spinning panel, and the plain red pattern that had previously been on the front is placed on the back. * On Tuesday, for no apparent reason, Hole in One uses a red golf ball. * On Tuesday, Bill Cullen appears to plug Child's Play; he arrives riding the Train along with the third Item up for Bids. '''Week 9 (465):''' November 1-5 '''Week 10 (466):''' November 8-12 * On this week's shows, Bob reminds viewers that the Home Viewer Showcase is next week. * By Tuesday, a painting of a flying baseball with the word "Price" on it has been added to the base of the 3 Strikes board. * On Thursday, it is discovered during the first showcase that the Top Winner is the Runner-Up and vice versa; this error is corrected before any bidding occurs and does not ultimately affect the gameplay. '''Week 11 (467):''' November 15-19 * During this week's shows, the Home Viewer Showcase "Family Christmas" is presented. * On this week's shows, all panels of the Turntable wall except for the backside of the spinning panel are changed to display the purple-red-orange pattern, and the chase lights on the Turntable walls are removed. This change is not permanent at this time, as this week of shows was taped out of order. * On Friday, Buck Henry drives the Train during one of the Items up for Bids. '''Week 12 (468):''' November 22-24 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 13 (469):''' November 29-December 3 '''Week 14 (470):''' December 6-10 '''Week 15 (471):' December 13-17 * The Turntable wall changes seen on Week 11's shows are again present this Friday; they are still not permanent, as this episode was taped out of order with the Home Viewer Showcase episodes and next week's shows were taped out of order ''before this week's. * On Friday, Clock Game is played for a car. * On Friday, after the Showcase, Bob calls the winner of the Home Viewer Showcase. '''Week 16 (472):' December 20-24 * The set, including the Showcase podiums, is decorated for Christmas this week. * As this week's shows were taped one week ''before last week's, they still have the Turntable walls from Week 14. * On Monday, Squeeze Play has still not been bulked up to its current size. * As of Thursday, Now....and Then is still using its original color scheme. * Friday's opening title is "Happy Holidays". * On Friday, the opening titles are green. '''Week 17 (473):''' December 27-31 * On Wednesday, the changes to the Turntable walls previously seen in Weeks 11 and 15 take effect permanently. * At about this point, possibly on Wednesday, the asterisks on the Showcase podiums are changed from red for the Top Winner and green for the Runner-Up to purple for the Top Winner and orange for the Runner-Up. * On Thursday, Double Prices is played for a car. '''Week 18 (474):''' January 3-7 * On Monday, jump cuts are still being used to transition between the various camera shots during Bob's entrance. * Monday show features the debut of Plinko. * On its first playing only, Plinko is introduced by Johnny announcing that the contestant has, "A chance to win up to $25,000 in cash!" as a disco ball with the text "$25,000" around it comes down from the ceiling in front of Contestants' Row and Grand Game's intro music plays. As Bob and the contestant walk over to the Plinko board, the very end of "Starcrossed" plays. * On Plinko's first playing only, the "WIN!" text on the small prize price holders takes up an entire card; the cards flip over again to display the entire price on two cards. * On Thursday, the same refrigerator seen on the September 29 episode is offered in Safe Crackers and again refuses to stay shut when Holly attempts to close it. '''Week 19 (475):''' January 10-14 * On Tuesday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. * On Tuesday, Plinko's disco ball is replaced with the Plinko sign, which is staged in the back of the audience. Additionally, the Grand Game and "Starcrossed" music are replaced by Punch a Bunch's harps followed by a sting from "The Cats" as Johnny introduces the game. * On Tuesday, Plinko's normal "WIN!" cards are introduced. * On Friday, Five Price Tags's second small prize podiums are still in use. '''Week 20 (476):''' January 17-21 '''Week 21 (477):''' January 24-28 * On Tuesday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Thursday, Race Game is played for season tickets to all four Los Angeles sports teams. '''Week 22 (478):''' January 31-February 4 * On Tuesday's show, which was taped the day after Bob's birthday, the Beauties sing "Happy Birthday to You" to him. '''Week 23 (479):''' February 7-11 * On Monday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. * By Tuesday, the circle wipes have begun to be used during Bob's entrance. * On Tuesday, "after a party last night," Johnny, the Barker's Beauties, and various crew members pretend to be drunk throughout the show; the latter displays itself through such things as an unsteady chroma key. * On Tuesday, Johnny is shown at his podium as he signs off during the credits, still dressed in his safari gear from one of the showcases. '''Week 24 (480):''' February 14-18 '''Week 25 (481):''' February 21-25 '''Week 26 (482):''' February 28-March 4 '''Week 27 (483):''' March 7-11 * On Friday, Take Two's yellow color scheme debuts. * As of Friday, Take Two's board no longer has Goodson-Todman asterisks on it, and the two-dollar signs by the upper price displays are replaced by a single larger one. '''Week 28 (484):''' March 14-18 * On Wednesday show, Card Game becomes New Card Game. With this change comes a new color scheme, a new table front, a new logo, a starting bid of $2,000, and the second version of the special deck. The special deck now contains 10 cards, with two each of $500, $600, $700, $800, and $1,000. Additionally, aces can now be given a value of any positive number; previously, they could not be made worth more than $1,000. * On New Card Game's first playing, the table is covered with a red sheet; Holly whisks the sheet off at Bob's signal to reveal the revamped game. '''Week 29 (485):''' March 21-25 * On Monday, the third/fourth, blue podiums for Double Prices and 1 Right Price are introduced; they make their first appearance in Double Prices on Monday and in 1 Right Price on Friday. * Friday show features the debut of Master Key. * On at least the first playing of Master Key, the platform with the locks on it is noticeably shorter than usual. '''Week 30 (486):''' March 28-April 1 * Monday show is the fifth of only nine known episodes of the daytime show with no real car games. * As of Monday, Plinko's original opening spiel is still in use. * Thursday show features the final playing of Hurdles. * On Friday, "Big Banana Remix" is played instead of "Walking" after the third Item up for Bids; this subsequently results in "The Cats" being played during Danger Price and "Big Banana Remix" being played during Barker's Bargain Bar. * Friday show features an April Fool's showcase called "Exciting Decorating Ideas for Your Home" in which everything gets broken. It consists of a grandfather clock that is smashed to pieces when Holly "accidentally" knocks it over; a painting displayed on the Turntable, which will not stop spinning; a dining room group with a chandelier that falls through the table; and a reproduction of a 1964 Valiant automobile that crashes through the wall of the dining room, causing Holly to flee the stage in terror. The real showcase is two Chevrolet Camaros. '''Week 31 (487):''' April 4-8 '''Week 32 (488):''' April 11-15 '''Week 33 (489):''' April 18-22 * Friday show is believed to feature the first appearance of the Deluxe Dice Game. * By Friday show, Give or Keep has taken on its blue color scheme and introduced its second small prize podiums. '''Week 34 (490):''' April 25-29 * On Thursday, Bob has Janice explain Blank Check. '''Week 35 (491):''' May 2-6 * On Friday, Hit Me's prices begin to be shown along with its products as Johnny describes them; Bob says that this was done in response to suggestions from viewers. '''Week 36 (492):''' May 9-13 * Monday show features the final playing of It's Optional. '''Week 37 (493):''' May 16-20 * On Tuesday, Double Prices is played behind the Giant Price Tag. * On Tuesday, Check-Out's "50¢" sign still uses a faux-vane font. * On Thursday, Clock Game is played for a car. * On Friday, the car is still being shown in a split-screen with the Ten Chances board while the contestant is bidding on it. * By Friday, Plinko's opening spiel has changed to "You're going to play Plinko, with a chance to win up to $25,000 in cash!" In the future, the word "with" in this spiel is changed to "for." '''Week 38 (494):''' May 23-27 * On Thursday, a contestant manages to lose Lucky Seven despite getting the first three numbers exactly right. '''Week 39 (495):''' May 30-June 3 * On Monday, the Turntable walls still look the same as they did on December 29. '''Week 40 (496):''' June 20-24 '''Week 41 (497):' June 27-July 1 * No season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. * This week of shows is "Salute to CBS Soaps" week; each day, one or two stars from ''The Young and the Restless, As the World Turns, Capitol, or Guiding Light appear to help one contestant play a pricing game and to participate in the Showcase. * On Monday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * On Wednesday, Race Game is played for season tickets for all four Los Angeles sports teams. * By Friday, the purple-red-orange pattern has been added to the backside of the spinning Turntable wall panel. '''Week 42 (498): August 22-26 * Season finale week. * This extra week of Season 11 is done solely to promote The Phone Home Game, a then-new pricing game involving home viewers which debuts on the first episode of Season 12. * Summer reruns resume next Monday. * On Monday, Dice Game undergoes a one-time rule change on the fly; the lights around the game's number displays do not work, so Bob declares that each digit will be revealed immediately after the contestant makes his "higher/lower" guess. * For this week's episodes, the mid-show bumper spiel is changed to, "Yes, we'll be back with the second half of The Price Is Right, with more excitement and fun, as well as the information on how to register for The Phone Home Game, right after this!" Category:Timelines